Odd, weird, and everything else
by Mable
Summary: After a really, REALLY weird accident Abe, Munch, and a slig named Slid end up on Sonic's planet. Now, confused and being chased by both the G.U.N. and Eggman, they must try to return to Oddworld. But, that might be harder then they think. Minor swearing.
1. In which a strange accident takes place

Mable: This came from two things, a lot of Mountain Dew and a foot long pixie stick. I wanted to actually write a fic like this a while back…. Anyway, I don't own Oddworld or Sonic. (If I did own Oddworld, Munch's Exodus would be out already.) Oh and… THIS IS NOT RELATED TO A SLIG'S TRUTH…. Just telling you. Well Enjoy!

**_  
Odd, weird, and everything else_**

_Chapter one: In which a strange accident takes place_

* * *

Abe quickly sped around the corner, slig right behind him. "Get back here Terrorist!" Of course, Abe obviously wasn't going to stop. Munch clung onto Abe's shoulders, trying to hold on as Abe ran in weird patterns. One minute he was running in zigzags, next minute he would be trying to jump on a ledge which he would miss and keep running.

Of course Abe wasn't paying attention to his running, he knew that if they ran into another slig that he would be trapped. The only solution? "Maybe if I run around a little the slig will fall out of its pants!" Munch gave him a really weird look, "Well you've been running for ten minutes and he hasn't fallen out of his pants yet."

A few minutes later the passage stopped, the whole wall was one big window made of orange tinted glass. Abe did forget two things though. One, the slig was right behind him. Two, with metal legs it's very hard for sligs to stop without sliding.

Next thing any of them knew, the slig smashed into Abe, and Abe, Munch, and the slig smashed through the window and started falling. Abe suddenly got another idea, and started to chant trying to open a portal beneath the three.

Successfully it worked, but what the screaming Gabbit, the screaming slig, and the chanting Mudokon didn't know was, once they went through the portal they would no longer be on Oddworld.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next thing they knew, Abe, Munch, and the slig fell into a pool. Munch helped both Abe and, reluctantly, the slig to the surface. Abe looked around, they were in a fenced in area, in a pool, "Where are we?" he climbed out of the pool with the other two. The slig dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around himself, "It's freezing out here."

"I don't think it's cold."

"Did anyone ask you Gabbit?"

"Well if you didn't want feedback why did you say anything?!"

"I never asked for your feedback!"

Abe ignored the two and looked at the sky, there were stars but… something was wrong. "Guys the moon!" It was much smaller, and the Mudokon hand symbol wasn't there. "This means were very far from Mudos doesn't it?" Abe nodded towards Munch.

Suddenly something came from out of nowhere, "Dang teenagers in the pool again. I swear I… EEEEEEEK!" The security guard ran off screaming like a girl, which neither Abe, Munch, or the slig pointed out because there really aren't any girls on their planet. Only one or two, other than the queens.

A few minutes later it sounded like sirens were coming from somewhere. "That's not good… That's really not good!" The slig turned around and ran towards the gate. Abe picked up Munch and put him back on his shoulders, then followed the slig over the gate. Which the slig had difficulty climbing over so Abe had to pick him up and carry him over the gate.

Then the zigzagged weird running continued, staring Abe; whose kept getting in the head by really low branches of really strange trees, and Munch; who practically ate many leaves of the same strange trees, and the slig; who kept tripping over roots and falling into Abe's legs.

The sirens got loader and loader until the three got to the highway, then they saw the many police cars. Not knowing what they were, but knowing the seriousness of flashing lights, vehicles, and guns, the two kept running (Munch was on Abe's shoulders).

Finally they, still being chased, reached a large house. That wasn't what attracted them to it though. It had a large gate, gate meant that those things couldn't follow them. Abe quickly climbed the gate, started to run, paused, climbed back over the gate, and helped the still un-named slig over it. They made it behind the house before the things drove up.

Behind the house was another pool, "What is with all these pools?" Abe ignored the comment made by Munch and headed to the door on the back of the house. It was unlocked, and the headed into the dark house…

After Munch, who was still on Abe's shoulders, hit his head on the top of the door. "Oww! Abe I'm still here!" "Gabbit, shut-" "I swear slig, if you call me Gabbit one more time, I'm going to get down and knock you out of those metal motors you call pants!" Munch whispered harshly, the slig raised his hands in defense, and Abe once again ignored the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe walked through a room or two until reaching what was obviously the main room. A large stair case connected the second floor and the first, the floor was made of marble and was slippery to the three wet Oddworldians, two grand doors, across from the stairs, were shut and locked, there were a few doors to other rooms, and even though no lights were on they could see the details perfectly from their eyes adjusting to the dark.

Abe set Munch down and looked around, the slig spoke up first, "This place is nicer than anything I've seen from the Glukkons." Munch nodded, "Yeah, so quiet, a change from the sirens and pools outside." The slig and Gabbit stood in the same place but looked around at the room, Abe thought, "Shouldn't somebody be here?"

Suddenly a door opened, there stood a small light skinned boy with spiky brown hair and a small creature a little shorter then Munch with yellow-orange fur and two tails. They just stood there staring. Abe, Munch, and the slig did exactly the same thing, stopped and stared.

"Sonikku!" Suddenly something pink came out of nowhere and hugged Munch. Munch yipped, jumped into Abe, who fell on top of the slig, who in which fell out of his pants. The boy turned on the light, "Amy that's not Sonic!" The pink thing opened her eyes and looked at Munch. She had short pink hair/quills, dark emerald eyes, and was at least the same height as Munch.

She jumped back, "EEK!" she cried, pulling a hammer out of thin air. Before she could hit the poor Gabbit on the floor, a very fast blue thing came out of nowhere and held her back. "Don't!" The four then stared at the three on the floor in silence. Until, "Could you get off of me?!" Abe stood up, the slig mumbled and reached for his pants. Munch shrugged, "Well Abe, next time we get chased by a slig, instead of running like a crazy slog with one broken leg, you can just fall on him." Abe and the slig both quickly glared at Munch before turning to the other four.

"I think I'll ask the questions around here." A creepy big green thing came out of nowhere. The orange-yellow thing looked at him in shock, "Vector how long have you been here?" "I've been sleeping under the dining room table for the last three hours." He started to walk off, "Follow me… All of you." Abe and the slig started to walk while Munch hopped behind them, before slipping on the wet marble and falling forward, taking the slig down with him.

"Gabbit what the hell were you thinking?!" "That's it! I told you not to call me that!" Abe broke them up before they killed each other, and once again they followed 'Vector.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do I ask?" Vector asked himself. All of them now sat around the dining room table, Abe raised his hand, "I have a question. Why were those people chasing us with sirens and guns?" Munch looked under the table, "Yeah and, why is there pillows and blankets under the table?" Vector cleared his throat, "One, we've never seen anything like you creatures before. Two, I've been sleeping under the table."

"Time for me to ask a question. What are you guys?" The blue thing asked. "Well, I'm a Mudokon, he's the last Gabbit, and he's a Slig." Abe said. "What's your names?" The boy asked. "I'm Abe." "The Mudokon Terrorist." The slig mumbled under his breath. "I'm Munch." "The Gabbit." The slig mumbled again. "Munch, isn't your real name like La-" Munch shook his head while making cut throat signs. "Okay, and he's?" the slig finally looked up, "Me? I don't…" "Slid." "What?" Munch repeated, "Slid, because if you hadn't _slid_ into us we wouldn't be here." Munch whispered the last part.

"So your name is Munch right?" the pink girl asked. Munch nodded. "Sorry, I jumped on you; I thought you were somebody else." "Yeah you said his name was So-" "-nic the hedgehog." The blue thing said out of nowhere. Munch scooted his chair farther from 'Sonic'. "I'm Amy, this is Tails. (Gestured to orange-yellow thing.) This is Chris. (gestured to boy.)"

'Vector' stood up, "And I'm detective Espio." "I thought you were Vector?" the Mudokon asked, "That's because I am!" Everyone paused, then Vector spoke again, "Where are you from?" Abe spoke again, "Umm Eastern Mudos." Pause, "Are you from Earth?" Chris asked. Sonic then quickly spoke, "You guys look like you're from some odd world."

"……"

"……."

"…..You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, Slid?"

Tails then spoke, "What planet are you from?"

"Take a wild guess." Slid said exasperated, "Oddworld? That's the name of your planet?" "Yes, you people are harder to talk to than a group of Interns."

"They can't hear you Slid. They're always playing that music on they're headphone. Anyone with an inch of common sense would know that."

"That's it Gabbit it's go time!"

"Bring it on!"

"Guys calm down!"

"Shut up Terrorist!" And with that they started to fight, in the end Munch had a mark on his head from falling down and hitting his head on the table, Slid fell out of his legs, Abe was slightly laughing, and the others were just staring.

"What's your planet like?" All three kind of froze, their planet, was it really that tough of a subject? "Well you can explain about it in the morning. Can you at least sum it up in a few words?" "Slavery." "Extinction." "Lost Hope." From three separate people, but all practically said the same thing.

Chris stood, "I don't really have any spare rooms. So you guys can sleep in the den and we'll talk more tomorrow." He led them into the den, "I'll be right back."

As soon as he left Abe sighed, "This means were on another planet?" "I think so Munch." There was a pause, Slid broke the silence, "So what's your real name?"

"You'll laugh. Everybody laughs."

"No I won't." Munch sighed, "Alright, my real name is…. Latamire."

"Didn't hear you."

"I said Latamire."

"Oh." Slid paused, "That's a really weird name… Not a bad name, just weird." Munch rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and the others talked around the dining room table, while Vector slept under it. "Do you think G. U. N. knows about them?" Chris asked, Tails shook his head, "Very unlikely, the S.S.P.D probably believes that aliens are running around, but them knowing already? No… Probably not."

Sonic stretched nonchalantly, "So what do we do?" Chris picked up the small stack of blankets he just put down, "I'll give them these and we'll decide in the morning." Amy picked some of the blankets out of Chris' hands, I'll carry some of these."

They walked alone into the den; Amy had to suppress some giggles. Abe was passed out, face down, half on the couch half off, Munch was curled up in the corner of the other couch with a pillow over his face, and Slid was on the floor like he slept where he fell.

Amy moved the pillow off of Munch and looked at the mark on his head, "I have to put ice on that tomorrow." _"He's kind of cute."_ Amy pretended she didn't think that and threw a blanket over him, Abe, and Slid.

Abe woke back up for a few seconds, only to have one thought. "Are we going to be okay? Will those things catch us?" The rest disappeared. The three didn't know that everything was about to get weirder and harder.

* * *

Mable: That took a really long time!... Well I kept stopping in the middle. I hope you enjoyed and that you keep reading.


	2. Of Eggman, blenders, and news

Mable: After some encouragement from my friend, Meowth's Toon Dragon, whose birthday is today and who has been writing some very good fics so I suggest you read them, I decided to continue this fic. I don't own Oddworld or Sonic, Enjoy!

_**Odd, weird, and everything else**_

_Chapter two: Of Eggman, Blenders, and news_

Tails yawned, "What's wrong?" Sonic sighed and repeated, "I haven't seen or heard from Eggman for a few days. I think he might be planning something big." Pause, "You don't think…" Tails stared wide eyed at the den; they had just came over to Chris' after waking up. From what Mr. Tanaka said, the three creatures were still sleeping.

Sonic also looked towards the living room, shaking his head. "I… don't think so. They seem a little out there." Sonic started to laugh. "Oh Sonic, I love when you laugh!" Amy appeared out of nowhere and hugged onto him. "Amy I…can't breathe!" "I know I feel like that too!" "No…I really…really…can't breathe!" Amy let go.

"Maybe we could go on a date la…. Oh, hold on Sonic. Is Munch awake?" Sonic looked confused, "Umm I don't think so." "I have to wake him up, and put ice on that bump on his head." Amy ran off. "Well, she seems to like Munch." Sonic stretched, "Well maybe then she'll stop trying to kill me." Amy suddenly ran back and hugged him as tight as she could, "Oh Sonic, if you like to talk about me then why don't you come with me?" Sonic stepped back, "Well I have to go help Tails fix his car!" He started to pull Tails away, Tails was utterly confused, "_I don't have a car._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy smiled at the Gabbit, the pillow was covering his head again and he was twitching a little. Unlike waking Sonic with, "Oh Sonic! Time to get up!" and receiving, "Amy! What are you doing in my house?!" It was different, and way calmer than yesterday.

"Munch?" Munch mumbled a little, "Munch? Come on, wake up." Finally he opened his eyes, "Abe, I don't want to get up yet." Munch opened his blue eyes which immediately locked with Amy's deep emerald ones. "Oh… Amy, right? I thought you were Abe."

Amy nodded, "They're still asleep so you have to come with me quietly." "Why?" Amy dragged Munch off of the sofa and into the kitchen. "You wait here, I have to go get something. I'll be right back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe woke up, slightly confused and forgetting what happened the day before, he stood and started to walk around. Then, seeing the slig, turned around and ran right into the glass coffee table. Hearing the shattering glass, Slid leaped up and ran right into the wall.

Pause…

"You idiot Mudokon! What were you thinking pulling a move like that?!" Abe stood and shrugged, "I wasn't really thinking." "Nice." Slid turned around only to run into the wall again. Abe started laughing like crazy, "That was not funny!" "Yeah it was! What were you thinking?" Slid paused, "I'm not sure." Abe kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Abe jumped at least two feet in the air and Slid ran into the wall again. The boy with the brown hair stood there, "Oh…..Hello." Abe said normally after regaining his compositor, "Yeah hey… Kid?" Slid mumbled out while trying to get as far away from the 'evil wall' as possible. "Umm I'm Chris… Like I said last night. I was wondering if you three guys could come into the garage for a second."

Abe shrugged, "Okay… Wait where's Munch?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munch sighed, "I've been on the floor for ten minutes, when will she be back? It doesn't take this long to 'go get something'." Munch sighed and glanced at the counter above him. He saw something shiny but didn't notice much from the angle, what he didn't know was that it was a blender.

Standing up, he reached to grab on the shiny object only for it to fall on his head. "What…" Munch fell silent and his eyes widened.

The blender turned on….And was moving across the floor towards him….

He dragged himself across the floor towards the door, "Abe help!" Abe and Slid tilted their heads, "Was that Munch?"

"Help! Somebody, a blender is attacking me!"

"…. I think there's something wrong with the Gabbit."

"Well that's why he's screaming for help."

"No I mean mentally, you stupid Mud."

"At least I didn't run into the wall."

"Bring that up one more time, I dare you."

Finally Sonic decided to help. "What's wrong?" As soon as that came out the blender skidded across the floor, knocking Sonic into a table, and everything on the table on Munch. Plates were crashing everywhere, smoke was coming from the blender, Munch was unconscious, and Sonic was slipping on various food articles.

"I'm back Mu- Sonic what happened?!" Sonic shrugged, "Munch got in a fight with the blender." Suddenly a child-like laughter rang through the kitchen. A small black creature with yellow eyes flew in. "Sonic I've got a message from…." He faded off for a second, "You really need to clean around here!" The creature, named Bokkun, cried flying around Sonic, "I can't even land!"

"Another message from Egg-head?" Sonic asked in a mocking tone. Bokkun rolled his eyes while sitting on the table, "His name is Odviosly Dr. Eggman; otherwise his name would be Dr. Egg-head." Pause, "Well here ya go." The small yellow TV in his hands flipped to a picture of Eggman. "Good morning hedgehog. I finally have a plan that won't fail. As you have noticed, Cream has not came over today."

Sonic lost his smirk, "What are you saying?" Eggman didn't respond, "What's that?" He gestured to Munch. Amy got between the Gabbit and the TV, "Uh-uh, no way you're thinking of taking my new friend." Eggman chuckled, "Of course not, with me having your old friend why would I need your new one."

Eggman moved to the side revealing a small caged rabbit, "Mr. Sonic please help me!" suddenly a small surge of electricity shocked Cream. "Cream!" Sonic and Amy cried, Bokkun whispered it under his voice. "Why is everyone screaming?" Munch mumbled, regaining consciousness. "Well, well, well, you talk too." "Just tell us what you want Eggman." Sonic was losing patience as fast as he could run.

"Alright, I guess for now those two chaos emeralds will do. You will bring them to the Master Emerald Shrine, if you don't remember this; every thirty minutes you don't come Cream will be electrocuted lightly, stronger every time."

By now, Abe and Slid came in and were listening to the conversation, shocked, "What kind of sick bast-" "There are kids in hearing range." Amy cried, pointing to Bokkun. "Sorry. What kind of sick bastard-" Amy face palmed, "-Would electrocute a kid!? I understand electrocuting a Mudokon for their tears, but a kid for no reason?" "Did you make those?" "Mudokons?" "No, your legs." Slid shook his head.

Eggman grinned evilly and thought for a second, "Anyway Sonic, the emeralds, I want them soon. Or else…" Eggman's face flipped off and everyone just stood there. Bokkun slowly flew off; nobody noticed his shocked expression, or the fact that his usual prank didn't follow the message. "You all stay here, I have to go get Tails and…" "Wait!" Sonic stopped in front of the door, "I want to come with you. I think I could help." Sonic nodded, "Alright."

Abe took off after Sonic, a pause, "Well anything's better than sitting around here. Guess I'm going too." Slid, after tripping over the blender, also followed the Mudokon and the Hedgehog. "Well if they're going I guess…" "Oh no, I'm putting this ice on you weither you like it or not." Amy dragged Munch off, ignoring his cries of, "Help!" and him clinging to a chair. (which also got dragged)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tails!" Tails wiped his grease covered hands on a small dirty rag. "What's wrong Sonic?" "Eggman kidnapped Cream. He wants us to take the emeralds to the Master Emerald shine, or he…. _Wonder if Knucklehead has anything to do with this_…. Is the X-tornado working?" Tails leaped up, "It's doing better than just working, I just changed the oil. It should be working as smooth as it ever has!"

Meanwhile, Abe and Slid were looking at the X-tornado. "Looks like a Vykker made it." "I didn't see anything like that in Vykker's labs." "Maybe the Gabbit did." Sonic suddenly ran off at incredible speed, "Okay you two, get into the X-tornado. We're gonna meet Sonic at Angel island."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later

Sonic smirked as he walked up to the Mudokon, "How did you like your ride in the X-tornado?" Abe shrugged, "It was okay, but Slid…." He drifted off as retching came from behind the plane. Then Slid came out from behind it, stumbling a little. Abe opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by the slig, "Don't say anything."

Sonic laughed while he walked over to Tails, "Back to work. Any signs of Eggman?" Tails shook his head, "Weirdest thing, Eggman isn't here, Knuckles isn't here, Master Emerald IS here. It doesn't add up, if he wanted the emeralds then wouldn't…." Suddenly Bokkun came out of nowhere, looking a little scared.

"S-S-Sonic, Eggman told me to come tell you that the deal is changed. Meet him with three chaos emeralds on the other side of the island, in that big field thing, tomorrow at Midnight." Tails thought for a second, "You mean Midnight as in, tonight's midnight that becomes tomorrow?" Bokkun stared off into space before answering, "No, I think it's the one after that… I don't know… Just come at both times!" Bokkun cried, annoyed by the constant questions. Tails continued though, "Where's Knuckles then?" Bokkun shrugged, "Don't know, he would have ran up to me and cried, '_Get away from the Master Emerald!_'" Bokkun said doing a good impression of Knuckles.

Tails nodded, "So we're meeting over there… Do we need to bring the oth-" "I don't know! Stop asking me all these weird questions!" Bokkun cried out, "Oh, and by the way. You might want to check the news. G.U.N. said… Well you'll see." He then started to fly off.

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other then turned around to go get Abe and Slid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Munch

Amy dragged Munch over to the freezer, "Here I already made the ice pack." She pulled a small bag of ice out of it and pressed it against the bump on his head. Munch hissed from the pain of the sudden cold hard object touching his tender spot, "Sorry, maybe I should have wrapped it in a towel." "Yeah, maybe." Munch mumbled under his breath.

Amy looked out the window, "That girl, Cream, she's a friend of mine. I hope she's okay. I'm sure Vanilla is worried sick, I'll going to go call her." She stopped at the door, "I hope he remembers tomorrow." "Who?" She smiled and blew it off, "Nothing, no one." Then left, leaving Munch alone again, "This time I'm not touching anything."

That's when he saw 'it.' His swear suddenly disappeared when he saw 'it'. Munch moved slowly, as though it was going to run away, indulged in its intoxicating scent. It was on the other side of the room, not to far away but pretty hard to get to. Now, because of the blender incident earlier Munch thought over if he really wanted to risk it, but the fact of not eating for the last few days blurred his judgment.

He hopped closer, a little closer, and then looked around, "Funny, I thought something really bad was going to happen." He kept approaching until he got to the table, "Guess my luck's not that bad." As soon as he grabbed 'it', the table shifted from him leaning on it, fell over, breaking a vase of flowers, and covering Munch with water.

Amy sighed, "I don't know Vanilla, I'm sure Cream will be okay, but I don't know when Sonic will-"

**CRASH**

"Hold on….." Amy put her hand against the receiver, "Munch? Everything okay?" She pressed the phone to her ear after no answer from Munch, "Vanilla I'll call you back….. Yes I'll tell you if I hear anything about Cream…. No, there's not a burglar in the house… No, Vanilla, don't call the police…. I'll call you in an hour from my house…. Bye."

Amy hung up the phone and wandered over to where she left Munch. She stood there eyes wide at the scene; table knocked over, water everywhere, glass everywhere, and Munch standing at least five feet away eating a muffin as fast as he could. Amy started laughing a little, easing up from the fact that her friend was kidnapped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails landed the X-tornado, wide eyed, "I'm sorry the ride made you sick." Slid stumbled out of the plane, "Sorry I ruined your floorboard." Abe also came out, not stumbling, but stretching like he didn't have a care in the world. "So what now?" Sonic started towards the mansion, "Watch the news… Just like Bokkun suggested. Tails, what time is it?" Tails thought for a second, "About 5:56PM, why?" "Because the news comes on at 6 o'clock."

The four walked in to, "Sonic, you're back! I was so…. Where's Cream?" "Yes, where is Cream?" Vector asked suspiciously, coming out of nowhere, "Vector?! Where did you-." "Dining room table." Everybody gave him weird looks, "Dr. Eggman wants us to take him three chaos emeralds at Midnight in exchange for Cream. Also Bokkun told us to watch the news." Vector started to run towards the den when Chuck, Chris' grandfather, came out of nowhere, "Good news everyone, I…" "No time for you old man!" Vector cried, pushing Chuck into the wall and kept running towards the den.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris, Vector, Abe, Munch, and Slid all gathered in the living room and turned the TV on. _"Our top news tonight! Three strange aliens attack!" _Slid grabbed his forehead, "Oh Odd they're talking about us aren't they?" A picture taken by one of the cops of Abe, Munch, and Slid staring at the camera appeared on the screen. "Oh yeah, it's us." Slid said, keeping his hand on his head. One of the cops appeared on the screen, _"The aliens ran at us! They tried to attack us! Thank goodness they didn't!"_ Suddenly the TV showed when Abe and Slid were running away (Munch was on Abe's shoulders) rewound so it looked like they were running towards the cops…. Backwards.

"Oh come on! Who would- Yeah, Abe usually runs backwards!" Munch cried, sarcasm dripping off of his voice. The reporter came back on, _"It seems that the G.U.N. wants to research these aliens." _A G.U.N. officer came on screen, _"These creatures might know things we don't."_ "Yeah like we don't run backwards." Abe lightly hit Munch on the back of the head to shut him up. _"Aliens, just give up. We don't want a war. Just give up. All we want is to know more about you, so just give up, don't fight just give up."_ Abe shrugged a little, "I think he wants us to give up." _"We are willing to pay three million dollars for these three aliens intact and alive. Now on to the weather."_

Everyone paused until Chris broke the silence, "Sonic, Tails, Amy, can I talk to you guys in the other room?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four left Vector alone with the three oddworldians, he smiled, "Do you guys want to watch a documentary on this planet?" Abe shrugged, "Is it real?" "Yeah, it's about real things that happened." They didn't notice the evil glint in his eye. "Oh, hold on." He ran into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn. "Here, now let me just go get the movie." He went into the other room, browsed through a few DVD cases, took a DVD out of one, and went back into the den.

"Here you are." He put it in the DVD player, "Now… What…" All of the popcorn was gone, just an empty bowl, "Okay… I got to get check on the guys… Just let me skip past the beginning into the middle where it gets good." He did, then left while suppressing laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other four entered the kitchen, "Sonic, what should we do? We can't have G.U.N. trying to break into my house." Sonic straightened his quills, his trademark smile on his face, "Don't sweat it, they don't know where these guys are." Tails nodded, "They wouldn't suspect that the evil aliens are staying with Station Square hero, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic nodded, "I'll protect them, I know what it's like to be on a strange planet."

Sonic cringed, expecting Amy to run over and hug him really tight. Which for some reason she didn't, "I'm worried though, what if G.U.N. figures it out?" Sonic shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Suddenly Vector came in, "Hey guys, what's up?" Tails shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all." He then turned towards the den, "Hey guys, could you come here for a minute?" No answer, "Guys?" He went out to find the three sitting on the couch, wide eyed and horrified.

Tails walked back into the kitchen, "They look really scared, they won't answer me." Sonic looked over at Vector, "What happened?"

"I put a documentary in for them."

"What's it called?"

"Dawn of the Dead."

**

* * *

**

**Mable: Sometimes Vector does pretty evil things, anyway chapter three will be up soon.**


	3. Plans fail and problems emerge

**Mable: Well, I don't really have anything to say other than I don't own Sonic or Oddworld… and enjoy! Also about Knuckles zoning out, I just wanted to get right to the point a little quicker, anyway, once again, Enjoy!**

-

_Odd, Weird, and everything else_

_Chapter three: In which plans fail and problems emerge_

-

Knuckles opened his eyes to find himself in the X-Tornado, "What's going on?" Sonic shrugged, "You came into Chris' place and zoned out." Knuckles looked around, "What are we doing?" Sonic explained, "You and me are going to distract Eggman while Abe sneaks into Eggman's base." Abe waved, "Yeah, I remember it vaguely, where's his friends?" Sonic looked dumfounded, "You got in a fist fight with both of them. Slid lost his legs in the bottom of the pool and you gave Munch a black eye." Knuckles nodded, "I remember that.' Sonic handed Abe a radio, "As soon as we land by Eggman you need to hide, Tails will fly back to the others and we can't let Eggman know someone else is here. You get inside, find Cream, and get out, don't worry about anything other than those cheesy robots." Abe nodded, "But, what about traps?" Sonic waved his hand in dismissal, "Eggman wouldn't pull something like that."

Tails landed the X-Tornado about twenty feet from Eggman's flying fortress, Sonic nodded to him, "Tails, you leave as soon as we get out. Knuckles, keep your guard up in case Egghead tries to attack. Abe, as soon as Eggman comes out and confronts me, break in." Sonic got out, "Alright, let's head out." Sonic and Knuckles both jumped out and started to slowly walk towards the Egg carrier, Abe slipped out the back and seemed to disappear into the shadows and quickly looked for a vent to break in, when everyone was gone, Tails took off.

"Eggman, come on out!" Dr. Robotnik did in fact come out, smiling evilly from the seat of his egg-walker. "Why hello Sonic." Abe quietly pulled a vent off of the wall and slipped in, immediately landing in a hallway, "Okay, watch out for robots, find girl…. He said he was sure there weren't any traps." He looked around, "Umm." He just started to quietly keep going, "I-If he's sure." Meanwhile Sonic showed the three chaos emeralds, "Here they are Eggman, where's Cream?" Eggman's smile widened, "Oh, I think I'll keep Cream." A few large robots flew out of the trees, "And the other." Sonic stood his ground, "No way you're getting the Chaos emeralds from me!" Eggman smirked, "I didn't mean the emeralds."

Abe kept up his pace, he hadn't ran into any robots but a weird feeling kept hitting him. "This isn't right, I've never been anywhere where there was no traps, or guard, or cameras. Something's not right." Unlike all the other metal doors that didn't have any identification, one door had in small words, "prisoner holding cells/prisoner release." The Mudokon froze, "it looks like a trap." He backed up, "On Oddworld this would be a trap. But Sonic said…" Abe's naivety showed through, "Well this isn't Oddworld." He opened the door slowly only to have something clasp around his neck and to drop through the floor. Abe landed roughly in a dome like cage, "What…" Suddenly electricity pulsed through his body from the collar on his neck, so high, he went unconscious.

Sonic heard Abe cry out over the radio, "Abe!? Abe what's going on?" "Mr. Sonic!" "Cream?!" "Mr. Sonic! Eggman's tricking you! He said he wouldn't let me go and put a collar on my neck that shocks me." Sonic paused, "Where's Abe." Cream was sitting right beside the unconscious Abe, "He won't wake up!" Suddenly the radio fuzzed out, "Sonic? Sonic!" Cream started to sob, "I want to go home, I just want to go home!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Chris' mansion everything was calm, Vector was getting Slid's pants out of the pool, and Munch was hanging out doing nothing. The peace was suddenly broken though when a bang was on the door, "Who is it?" Chris asked curiously, "This is the G.U.N.! Surrender or we'll have to use brute force!" "Like I haven't heard that before." Munch was pulled out of his thoughts by Amy, "They're probably here to get you, hide!" "Where?!" "In this closet!"

The two slipped into the closet quietly, keeping the door open a slither to see. G.U.N. soldiers busted in the door, knocking Chris down, and started to swarm in. Less thirty seconds later, a few solders returned, dragging Slid in a net. Slid was crying out in protest but couldn't stop nor faze the solders. Vector tried to fight, only to be thrown down and hit by the solders' guns.

Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Vector…"Before gasping when she saw a solider pull Chris off the ground and put forcibly drag him out, kicking and screaming, "Let me go!" "We need to test and make sure you haven't been infected by this creature." The solider looked back at the head solider, "Sir?" "Put him with the alien and take him to Area 8G." He looked around, "I want two soldiers in every room, there should be two other aliens here. Put guards surrounding here, we want no one coming in, or out of this house." His blue and green eyes scanned the room, then turned and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio felt his tempura boil, "What do you mean I can't go in?!" "This area is under quarantine." Espio stepped closer, "I don't think you understand, my friend is in there." The solider didn't falter, "Sir, if your friend was in there he has been removed. I must ask you to leave before I use force." Charmy flew inches away from his face, "You're a bad man! Why won't you let us see Victor?!' Espio pulled him away, "Let's go Charmy." When they were quite some ways away Espio spoke, "we're going to follow those vans and find out where they're taking him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman's messenger laid silently on his bed, listening to the radio. Half a chocolate bar was beside his bed, the flavor still in his mouth, a smile crept onto his face. "This is the life!" He flipped through the channels.

_News and traffic next….._

_I chime in, haven't you people ever….._

"_I want to go home! I just want to go home!"_

_You belong to me, my…_

"Wait, what was that last one?" Bokkun flipped back, only to hear the cries of Cream the Rabbit, "Please! Somebody! Anybody!" She went quiet, he could hear her move away, "Mr. Abe? Please wake up." She started sobbing, "Please wake up Mr. Abe! I'm sorry you got hurt, it's all my fault!" A few clicks on the radio, "Please! Help me!" Bokkun turned it off, he couldn't bear anymore.

Bokkun sighed, plans, decisions, choices, all went through his head, "I've got to do something, but what?"

**

* * *

****Mable: Huge problems emerging. Anyway, I would like to also note I don't own the songs** _I write Sins not Tragedies_ **or** _Snow White Queen_, **I just added a sentence in of each for a friend.**


End file.
